


Awaiting His Return

by vapourtoastie



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: And they are cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), hellO just wanted some cute, now the art is there as well at the end :), this is written at the very end of it but happy pride lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourtoastie/pseuds/vapourtoastie
Summary: The Nailsmith occasionally leaves early in the morning.Sheo knows that the herbs he gathers are nearby but still worries.(And Ghost likes pretty paintings.)
Relationships: Nailsmith/Nailmaster Sheo (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Awaiting His Return

Sheo awoke to the sound of quiet footsteps at the entryway to his hut.

Senses heightened at the noise, he soon calmed at the realisation of who they belonged to. Noiselessly, the Paintmaster shuffled out from under his cloth bedsheets and carefully held the lumafly lantern placed at his side.

Ghost crept up to him as they usually did, taking a seat on the soft moss bed and gazing silently as he gently shook the lantern. Within it, the two lumaflies were roused from their peaceful slumber, shimmering as their wings sluggishly began to beat, twirling around the lamp, entwined in their sleepy grace.

Their glow lit up a small section of the hut, reflecting off the matte surface of Ghost’s mask but curiously avoiding their wide eyes. It was not the first time that Sheo had wondered what features the small one toted on that inky carapace, but he set aside the thought, reasoning that he had never seen what was beneath another’s mask in any case (besides his brothers, of course). It seemed all who dwelled in Hallownest had something to hide. Another fleeting thought had him picturing another bug, one he hoped to perhaps see the face of behind the perpetual mask.

To himself, he grinned, eyeing the lumaflies that swiftly played, energetically winding around each other.

Ghost tapped his arm.

Sheo tilted his head, “What brings you here so early, little grub?” he spoke, yawning softly. “Have you come to take up my offer, to learn the arts I have been pursuing?” he continued, first rubbing at his hooded eyes, then moving to stand. He caught himself staring at the shadowed side of his shared bed as he gathered up his cloak, but briskly distracted himself with Ghost’s blank reply.

Shifting listlessly, Sheo decided to break the awkward pause, cradling the lantern delicately as he made his way to his current canvas. Despite his smooth, swift gait, the lumaflies jostled apart, perturbed. He frowned. The half-finished canvas sat unappealing atop his easel. It depicted peonies, Mato’s favourite, he recalled, wrapped intricately around a perfectly forged nail. It was intended to be a gift for said brother, but it seemed with each passing day that it remained unfinished, he would have to add it to his collection of equally unfinished paintings to his brothers.

“I am deeply sorry, little one… It seems I have lost my drive for the moment. Perhaps-”

Eagerly clambering onto the bench set aside from the supplies strewn about the hut, Ghost cut Sheo off with their invigorated gesturing to the paintings settled nearby, on display as a set. Few were abstract, many were experimental in palettes, and all were of his current muse. The Paintmaster huffed, humouring the Vessel and drawing near.

The bug deliberated explaining the individual choices and meanings behind each painting, but ultimately, after noting the other’s vaguely impatient fidgeting, decided to be more broad. “Truly, I have found a most perfect subject for my crafts. Hmm. It is my greatest shame that I could not fully represent his presence in these pieces,” he commented, lightly running his hand over the rough fabric of his most recent work. Seemingly content with his lack of movement, the tiny denizens of the lantern fluttered gleefully.

Thud. Thud.

Again, without thought his stance shifted and eyes widened. His grip on the lantern tightened, gaze darting to the great nail resting against the wall.

‘Breathe.’

Obliging the voice of memories in the recent past, Sheo sucked in a deep breath, immediately feeling relieved. He recognised those footsteps. Another breath, and he turned to face Ghost’s inquisitive observance.

Hastily, Sheo handed the bug the first paint brush and palette he could find, directing them to his unfinished piece. He planted the lumafly lantern securely on the covered workbench, and darted to the architrave of the hut.

Once beyond the walls of his shared home, he could easily spot the source of his new inspiration in life, waking the lumaflies that slept in their glass lamps tied to the hut.

“Sheo, you are already awake,” the Nailsmith’s tranquil tone brought Sheo’s mood from bright to effervescent, hearing the grin in the other’s aura. The shorter bug placed aside the herbs he had gathered and extended his claws in embrace.

Sheo enfolded him in his arms, secure and content.

Over the Nailmaster’s broad shoulder he distantly watched Ghost splatter fuschia coloured paint over the pale blue shading of the nail, but resolved himself to a few more moments with his partner before complimenting the Vessel’s creativity.

The lumaflies settled, and continued to dance, in their harmonious synchrony.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooOOooOOOOO
> 
> this is to accompany the art i drew for pride month
> 
> will put the link here tomorrow lol
> 
> it is Them
> 
> this is barely edited and its 2 am lmao 
> 
> wish i could make it more fancy but it is what it is lol
> 
> p.s. hi qau if youre reading this and wondering if its me, yes it is hello leave kudos on your way out


End file.
